


I'll Be The One to Tell You

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Dave felt the need to warn Kurt about Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be The One to Tell You

The first time Dave ever met Sebastian was also one of the first few times he was inside Scandal’s. Dave was sitting at the bar when it happened, nursing a beer, trying to look older and less intimidated than he felt, watching the provocatively dressed patrons on the dance floor, on the bar stools, at the pool tables. It was light enough in the noisy, somewhat dingy space that he could see the bodies of the dancers, some of them shirtless, with tantalizing muscles, gleaming with sweat. It was dark enough that he almost felt like he could disappear and go unnoticed, if he just kept his head down and stayed still.

But he hadn’t gone unnoticed. He was approached from the side, just outside his peripheral vision, by a tall, thin individual with neatly coiffed hair and a swagger in his stride. Dave flinched, startled, as the guy came right into his space to speak into his ear. “Are you waiting for someone, or do you need to be rescued from your boredom?”

Dave couldn’t stop a nervous laugh from escaping him. He watched the guy straighten up and smirk. “Uh, I’m not really used to being rescued.”

“No, I guess you wouldn’t be.” The guy looked him up and down, and his eyes lingered on Dave’s chest, and lower. “Sebastian.” He extended his hand.

“Dave.”

Sebastian’s handshake was firm and confident. He stepped close so that their legs were touching, and jerked his head toward the dance floor. “Come on. Come dance with me.”

Dave laughed again and bowed his head. “I don’t really dance.”

Sebastian only grinned wider. “Are you _blushing?_ So bashful, I love it.”

“What would you want with me anyway?”

“Are you kidding? You’re a total bear cub.”

Dave snorted out a disbelieving sound. “ _What?_ ”

“Burly, a little bit imposing... I bet you’re even hairy under there.” Sebastian brought one hand to Dave’s waist and drew it up to lift Dave’s shirt a little.

“What - _Stop!_ ” Dave laughed and blushed, grabbing at Sebastian’s wrist and looking around shyly.

Sebastian did stop, but he closed his other hand over Dave’s, holding it on his wrist. He licked his lips. “Dance with me.” He looked so handsome, and his hand felt so strong, Dave couldn’t possibly resist.

\--

The dancing part was easy. Dave wasn’t an enthusiastic dancer, he kept his arms low and his back straight, but he copied Sebastian’s simple step-touch footwork and followed the beat of the music almost without trying. But soon their bodies were touching, shoulder to groin, and their faces were so close. He’d never been so intimate with any man before. Even kissing Kurt had been so rushed, and he’d only touched his face. But _this_ , with the length of Sebastian’s torso pressed against him as they moved together, the slide and twist of his hips, and his breath on Dave’s cheek...

His heartbeat was so fast and adrenaline pumped through him as he brought his hands to rest on Sebastian’s waist. He could feel hard muscles through the thin shirt. His breath quickened as he felt Sebastian’s hands sliding up his back, and their bodies pulled even tighter together. The friction against his hard-on made his breath hitch, and his face burned with the knowledge of just how hard he was. He moved to pull away, but Sebastian held him there, to grind their hips together. Pleasure shot through Dave, from his cock to the tips of his fingers, and he thought he would come right there on the dance floor.

He moved his hands up Sebastian’s body to his back, and embraced him as Sebastian arched and thrust rhythmically against him. Sebastian breathed “God, your _arms_ ” then brought their lips together, kissing Dave like he’d never been kissed before. The hot, wet press of his lips and his tongue, a breathy moan, and the feel of the sweat on his back... Dave kissed back enthusiastically, closed his eyes and lost himself in it.

It all ended abruptly, not twenty minutes into their dance, when Sebastian was suddenly shoved away from him by an enraged man in a long jacket, still cold from outside. “Did you fuck my boyfriend?!” he shouted.

Sebastian just raised one mocking eyebrow and stumbled to his feet. “ _Excuse_ me?”

The man shoved him again, knocking him into the wall. “Did you _fuck_. My _boyfriend_.”

Sebastian laughed in his face. “If you’re so naive that you expect him to be faithful, that’s really not my problem.”

Dave turned and walked away, pushing through the crowd as quickly as could, blocking out the sound of the continued shouting, even as the tingling of his lips after that _kiss_ simply refused to fade. He swore to stay away from Sebastian after that, and berated himself for not even bothering to find out anything about him before basically dry humping him in the middle of the bar. Like, for instance, does he have a boyfriend? Does he want one? Has he made a lot of enemies? What’s his last name? And does he throw himself around like a cheap fucking _whore_?

Dave locked himself in a bathroom stall, and struggled briefly with his emotions. He couldn’t decide whether to jerk off to the memory of the most erotic moment of his life, or to cry over having thought he was going to get his first boyfriend. In the end, jerking off won out.

\--

He had mostly managed to avoid Sebastian since that night. Sebastian didn’t go to the bar that often, and apparently he soon forgot all about Dave. And in the meantime, Dave had gotten brave enough to talk to other people, and find out how extraordinarily - yes - _ordinary_ he really was. People here had had experiences pretty similar to his own, and Scandal’s soon became a home away from home for him, where he didn’t have to pretend to be anything he wasn’t.

It wasn’t that long after that night, maybe a month, when Dave noticed Sebastian dancing with someone whose face he almost couldn’t place. Someone almost familiar. Short, with dark features and slicked-back hair, dancing giddily, all flailing limbs and loose bow tie ends. It bugged him, until he saw who the guy was grinning at across the bar. Kurt. Of _course_. This was Kurt’s boyfriend, Blaine. So different from his usual stiff, know-it-all, defensive demeanor.

Why on Earth would Blaine be dancing with Sebastian? Well, not _with_ , so much as _near_ , with all Sebastian’s attention focused solely on him. And more importantly, why would Kurt _let_ him? Don’t these two know what a sleaze he is? What a manipulative cheat?

And it hit him: maybe they don’t. Maybe somebody should warn them. He tensed at the thought of talking to Kurt, being _judged_ by him, but he steeled himself to do the right thing. He walked over to sit next to Kurt, and took a breath.

“Better watch your boyfriend.”


End file.
